erthoriafandomcom-20200213-history
Second Week
During this past week I have worked with the stone smiths and engineers to help rebuild the tower in the east we found. Day 1 I travelled to the keep with our group in order to begin the rebuilding project and start the setup of Grey's newest outpost. We moved much slower than I would have liked however there was a lot of equipment and people to move as one unit and the terrain was not the best for logistics. We set up camp around the rubble and remains of the outpost and began setting up equipment and a command tent to head up our operations. I searched the remains to see if there were any more skeletons in the basement or if some animals had set up a nest with in the walls. None were found however. Day 2 Waking early in the morning we investigated the remains of the tower and worked together with the stone smiths and engineers to figure out what level of work needed to be done in order to make this keep habitable again. We carefully examined each level of the tower and cleared out rubble and remain in order to see what was still stable of the structure. I was told that the ground level and the basement were really the only rooms that were holding together still. The rest would require lots more work. Day 3 I worked with a small group today gathering resources to begin the rebuilding effort. It looks as if this is going to take some time to be restored. We cut down several trees and cut them into support beams to begin the reconstruction effort. I also worked with several stone smiths to find stone that could be used to begin rebuilding. I must say if Master Turulahg hadn't made me focus so much on having a strengthened body I would not have been able to help gather these resources for the rebuilding effort. While moving these resourced through the forest the group I was working with and I were attacked by a pack of wolves. I fought them off and kept the others safe, as they had no fighting experience to defend themselves with. It was a long and tiring day. I shall sleep well tonight. Day 4 We began erecting the support beams and began the rebuilding effort today. I can't help but feel as if I was being used as a packhorse as I spent the majority of my day lifting and moving heavy objects. We started by reinforcing the ground level and managed to get a start on the first level before night came. It is my turn for night watch tonight, I really hope nothing comes for us as I can barely lift the quill to write this entry. Day 5 As day broke I we given time to sleep, and sleep I did, right through to midday. The first story is starting to look much better now, and after the 6 or 7 hours I put in before dusk definitely helped. If we keep working at this rate the keep will be fully restored in a few weeks. Day 6 Supplies started to get low today so we sent out some of the group to find food while others came with me to the basement to fetch water. One of the smiths made a new bucket and along with the engineer's help we built a rope and pulley system to help fetch water from the well. However when attempting to set it up more skeletons rose from the ground. Luckily though I was able to dispatch them just as quickly as before. Some of my group asked me many questions about my ability to create and control fire. Sadly I do not have the answers for them. Day 7 Time for my return to Grey and my report to the council. I believe that I shall take the longer route home and just take this holy day to relax, prey and be with all that which is in nature. Category:Aduro's Diary